


Writer's Block

by Chexmixup



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: How could he find inspiration in the sunset when it felt incomplete?





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've been in Enstars hell for the past few months now and I finally got off my ass to write this. I've never actually written for Enstars before this, and I'm a little hungover writing it, so I'm not entirely certain on the quality. But please enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @yellowkidswitch if you too want to rant about Enstars, especially Leo Tsukinaga.

Leo might have guessed his favorite time of the day was evening time, watching the sun cast an alluring glow across the ocean and city alike. The pink and orange hues danced dangerously well together and it felt almost as if people were entranced under their beauty. Leo knew well how much inspiration had been drawn from the sunset alone- just how many love songs were written for dusk?- but alas the sight alone wasn't enough for him to feel the flow of creativity in his blood. It was missing something, and the feeling of absence is what kept him stalled, pen against paper with nothing but frustrated scribbling.

This wasn't an uncommon sight in the past few months. He wasn't a genius composer anymore- if in fact he had ever been one in the first place. He had lost whatever spark it was that made him valuable, and just like this sunset he was missing _something_ that he couldn't place no matter how long he spent searching. Perhaps it just wasn't something that could be found in his room, in half written melodies that had been thrown under his desk. This is how he came to find himself in a children's park in late October, watching the arrival of night by his lonesome, just hoping something could come of it.

This park setting wasn't the best place to view the ethereal glow, Leo realized belatedly. It didn't quite capture the trancing feel of loneliness he's caught. The park is full of life and beauty and youth, all these wonderful qualities that he feels are missing from the sunset. Maybe if he focused hard on what he was feeling, he could write something. But nothing had ever come of that, he knew. He'd just have to pack his belongings and head to a new area of reclusion. It's not like he didn't have the time to spare, and no one would miss his presence crowding the picnic table.

He set out to a new place, something that felt secluded and distant, similar to how he felt under the dying sun. That place was found closer to the shore line, seated in the grass just paces away from the sand. Of course no one would be stupid enough to venture to the beach in late autumn like he did, this would be a perfect place to compose a melody of loneliness and emptiness, just as the sunset rang out hollow to him. He found his notebook at his side, and possibly clutching his pen too tight, he tried to write a melody that he couldn't hear. It got harder and harder the longer he sat there; knowing the sunset wouldn't last gave him a deadline, and his inspiration had never had a deadline before. This thought stalled him, frustrated him even. He hated that he did this; every time he picked up his pen he became a ghost; where once stood a genius now stood something too hollow to be a person. Had his talent always been a lie? He'd love to think that it hadn't but, the longer he sits and the further the sun sinks into the horizon, he can't find any way to refute. Talent didn't just disappear, unless it hadn't been there to begin with.

"Hey, _hey_! Ou-sama! You idiot, listen when I'm talking to you!"

Leo startled with much more force than necessary, his chest heaving and a hand placed on his racing heart. He'd figured no one would find him on the beach, not this weather, not a this time of day. But- wait, wasn't that voice familiar?

"Is your scull so thick that you're even tuning me out nowadays?"

_Sena._

Leo felt a tap on his head and he quickly glanced over, finding delight in the sight before him. It's as if he were seeing the model anew; bathed in the orange glow of the sun with his cheeks dusted pink from the cold, his normally callous expression seemed to be tinged in a familiar expression. _Loneliness_ , Leo belatedly realized. Loneliness and concern.

Something inside him thrummed, his heart hammering with more than just admiration. _Inspiration_. He wanted to tell Izumi how beautiful he looked bathed in dusk light, how autumn fit his cool skin so perfect, yet he could barely hear himself think over a new melody in his head. One that used not the waves for rhythm, but his own racing heart.

He found himself smiling before he could hold back, and flung himself onto the model, pushing him to the ground in a sputtering confusion.

"Ou-sama! Oi, what's gotten into you?!"

Leo couldn't help himself when the melody hummed louder, and he pulled Izumi in his arms as he rolled about from the grass to the sand. "Oh Sena! I'm _so_ happy to see you! I could kiss you right now, you know? You're perfect, just absolutely perfect! My Sena, my beautiful, beautiful knight! Always coming to save the day! Ahh, you are the best knight in the world! What king could ask for better?" Leo found himself rambling, pressing silly, childlike kisses to Izumi's face to punctuate his statement. He found more than just fondness while watching the model's face go red with embarrassment and attempt to get Leo off him. But the redhead wouldn't budge, and the two found themselves lying face to face on the beach, the sun dropping into the ocean as it seemed to say it's final goodnight. Leo couldn't mind though, because he'd found what the sunset had been missing.

"Mmmm, Sena, lay still," Leo said suddenly, moving to sit on Izumi while his back was to the sand. The model made a move to object, but Leo was faster than that and had seated himself comfortably on his lean stomach. With some effort, he managed to reach his discarded pen and began tracing the notes that ran through his mind onto Izumi's face, neck, even going far enough to unbutton his stubborn uniform so he'd have a larger canvas. He found that Izumi didn't protest much after the initial shock, simply gazing up at Leo with a mixture of affection and adoration in his steely blue eyes. The smile that curved on his lips, shadowed by the last golden rays of the sun gave Leo all the insight he needed to finish this song.

Of course, like most songs written at dusk, it was a love song.

"So what's this?"

"An ode to dusk," Leo had said promptly, finishing off his manic note writing with a scribbled heart and song title.

"' _An ode to dusk_ '?" Izumi repeated, the look of soft contentment on his face falling, Leo knew to be from embarrassment of course. "Why an ode to dusk? Is it about the sunset or something? I guess that'd explain why you stuck yourself out here in the bitter cold, right?"

"No no no _no_ , Sena! For my muse, you can be so dumb sometimes! You're overthinking this!" Leo said as he planted his hands firmly on Izumi's chest, using the little _thump_ to emphasize the point in his words.

"Ugh, I let you write on me, and this is what I get in return. Of _course_ , it was stupid of me to expect a grown up conversation from you. Fine, fine, why is it titled ' _an ode to dusk_ '?" Izumi sighed in defeat, but Leo knew it to be an act. He may no longer be a musical genius, but he was a genius when it came to reading Sena.

"Because it gave me a way to fall in love with you all over again!" Leo said triumphantly, watching the way Izumi stopped his irritated squirming to stare up. He no longer held a face of forced irritation, but rather something much softer. Much more fitting, Leo found. But before he could recognize it, the chill of night had begun to set in and the moon was beginning to gleam.

And just like before, he could stop himself. Leo grabbed his notebook this time, and began to scribble a new melody, soft in the same way the moon and Izumi both seemed to radiate.

"Hey! Ou-sama! It's freezing! What are you doing??"

He couldn't hear any true impatience or irritation in the model's voice, so he continued to write and tune him out, creating a song to this time thank the moon for giving him another view of the love of his life.


End file.
